


Let The Bullet Go Straight to Your Heart

by MolaU



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bird Tikki, Cat Plagg, Chinese Language, Cop AU, Cop!Ladybug, Cop!Viperion, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, Thief AU, Thief!Carapace, Thief!Queen, Thief!Rena, i love sweet things, pet kwamis, thief!chat
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolaU/pseuds/MolaU
Summary: Marinette一點都不想面對這起竊賊案。但警方沒有接收到更多關於Miraculous的消息，於是這起案件落入她的手上。Ladybug深深嘆氣。黑貓從來不是什麼幸運的象徵，尤其當他的呼嚕聲變成了一次次愛的告白。她的心在顫動，她不曉得該怎麼辦。xoxMarinette didn't want to deal with these thieves.But the police haven't got any more information about the Miraculous, and the case eventually fell into her hands.Ladybug sighed deeply.Black cats are never a sign of good luck, especially when their purring turns into love poetry.Her heart is beating, and she doesn't know what to do.PS.If someone would like to give me a translation, I would be happy to post it and add the translator to the co-creator.





	1. The Miraculous

一抹黑色的風閃過巴黎街頭，擋去街上路燈散出的光芒，穿梭在高樓間。深夜的溫度並不成困擾，涼爽的氣溫喚醒Chat Noir的思緒，金髮上墨色的貓耳隨撫過的空氣擺晃，繫在腰際的長皮帶肆無忌憚地拍打屋頂上的磚塊。

望著巴黎這一個年頭以來同樣深刻的夜，他們偷竊的物品早累積成龐大的數目。各式各樣的東西都納入了他們的名單，小至飾品大至石像，甚至於帶有古典韻味的寶石。合記起的價值他從來不曉得，對這隻黑貓來說，充斥腦海的事除了半夜行動的刺激感外別無其他。讓月光洗淨整天疲憊的腦袋，聽著警笛在身側逐漸無聲，如此便是他在所有行竊活動中最期待的。

談論外人的損失是Rena Rouge的強項，不同於單純享受活動的貓，Rena擁有記者的洞察力和細心，總是統整資訊並記錄。

狐狸很清楚該怎麼利用自己平民身分的優勢，靠著記者的職位得到許多就連Adrien Agreste都得不到手的機密，Chat毫不懷疑她所獲得的資訊正確與否，一年以來Rena從未出錯，她的高準確率配合Queen Bee在警局套出的資料，僅管Queen Bee和Rena個性上合不來，她們兩個在討論計畫時總配合得完美無缺。  
Rena宣布當次的目標、調查建築及系統，Queen Bee則指出最近的警察局，他的好兄弟Carapace處理逃跑路線跟臨時避難處的問題。

而Chat Noir機敏的身子加上高度的警戒心，理所當然的負責偷走目標，同時確保在現場留下名片，提醒所有人這麼出色的工作由他們所為。  
  


這就是Miraculous，號稱零失誤的竊盜團體，巴黎一年來的公敵。

黑貓咧嘴一笑，今夜的晚風非常舒適，輕巧的滑過他的身體曲線。好的夜晚意味著好運，他篤定今天不會是打破Miraculous美名的那天。

與此同時，黑藍色漸層的髮絲被它的主人擾亂，桌上成堆的文件全都標註相同的標題，Miraculous不停歇的行竊轉化成Luka沉重的負擔，不論如何搜查，警方的資訊遠遠不足。顯然警察的資料缺乏正是他們精心企劃的結果，考量到每一起行動全得在間隔少於一週的急迫行程下，很難相信這一年來密集完整的行竊案幾乎來自僅僅四人。

作為局長，他已經看著這份案子從一年前在局裡小小的一角演變成至今的大冰山，起初交給經驗並不深的小階警員處置，接著進度停滯不前，直至如今就算要資深的警官處理也毫無能力。  
並非大型的肆虐案件，卻從來沒有得到過更多進度，Luka無法停止疑惑。他希望可以親自檢驗Miraculous的案子，可惜還有太多事件在等他下手。

老實說，他不希望把這份工作交給Marinette。相較竊盜案，她更喜歡運用機智和行動力混入隱蔽的大型犯罪團體，以無暴力的方式制服任何人，空手打垮持槍的幾十個人完全是小菜一碟，善於動腦又身子靈巧的她，安排在幾個小偷上簡直是浪費才能。

......卻也因如此，她是最適合的人選。

Luka吐息，呼出的熱氣化為白霧，冬日工作不是他與Marinette的強項。  
雖說不影響兩人辦公，空閒時襲來的睏倦感還是一陣不小的打擊。

Marinette曾告訴他，誰叫他倆一個是蛇一個是瓢蟲，都不擅長寒冷的天候。  
偶爾他也會開玩笑地提到關於罷工冬眠的問題，這總是能讓Marinette發出咯咯的笑。實則就算他們能做到，他們也不會，市民的人身財產安全重要太多了，Marinette是不會放棄幫助人的機會的。

再說，有了Marinette，枯燥的警局工作快樂了許多，Luka不會放棄能見著她的任何一刻。

他拿起咖啡杯，用裡頭溫熱的液體來保持頭腦清晰，咖啡因招回腦海開始飄盪的思緒。  
Marinette，光是名字都能令他微笑。

「喀擦」

木門移動的聲響打散了Luka的想法，他啜飲著手裡的咖啡，沒有停下手中刷刷動著的筆，只簡單應了一聲。

「Luka，你說我有新案子？」Marinette推開大門，無視門框敲出的雜音，緊皺起的眉頭展露出狐疑。對於剛結束一起大案件的Ladybug來說，頻繁的工作不是常見的情況。  
當她褪下紅黑色工作服，Marinette只是局中一位不起眼的菜鳥警員，Luka會特意減少Marinette的工作量，讓她能有更多心力處理Ladybug的職務。

這就是為什麼此時的Marinette心頭環繞著揮之不去的壞預感，頻繁的分派工作一向代表複雜、耗時，加上在警局裡久久得不到進度的那些案件。

她看著Luka的頭下垂成微妙的角度，漸層的髮絲朝四面八方翹起，暗沉的嘆息從他的口中探出，Marinette的擔憂終於化作言語。

「我要你接下Miracuious的案子。」

水藍色的眼睛睜得和她的嘴一般大，突來的驚愕著實撃重了心底的糟糕預感。這比她預測的更慘，可憐的小警官一直在祈禱自己可以免於這種折磨，但上天好像總是拿她的代名來取笑她，身為瓢蟲卻沒有任何好運。  
偶爾當她隨意翻閱到Miraculous的相關資料，都會不禁好奇她的壞運氣是不是來自那隻臭名昭彰的黑貓。

Marinette對著眉間按摩，懇求Luka宣布方才的所有都只是玩笑話，但對方嚴肅而淡定的神情間接確認著事情的真實度，令她更加沮喪。她對著天花板哀怨地喃喃自語，Luka在後頭細聲的竊笑一點都沒有幫助。

Ladybug，擁有巴黎英雄稱號的她，居然必須和Miraculous打交道！

全巴黎都知道Chat Noir糟糕的幽默感，現場遺留的卡片上永遠少不了糟糕的貓咪雙關，每每都害Marinette忍不住在電視機前慘烈的呻吟。

看著Luka遞來密密麻麻的相關行竊記錄，她知道自己就算再靈活個幾百多倍都不可能躲過那隻可怕的貓。她走出Luka的辦公室，緩步到達停車場。

_好吧，既然如此......_  
Ladybug來討伐你糟糕的幽默感了，小貓咪。  
她對著Chat Noir資料上隱約浮現的身影露出自信的笑靨，讓引擎的聲音迴盪在馬路上，整頓好躺在副駕駛座的一袋衣物，很快遠離警局，朝著反方向前進。


	2. Thief with Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LB和CN見面了:)

從Marinette抵達家門到現在過了約莫二十分鐘。她大口喘氣，彷彿肺被掏空般，渴望空氣快些流通身體。由黑圓點綴的深紅色面具襯托出底下藍鈴花般明亮的眼睛，完好掩蓋住內頭青紫色的眼圈，要是將隨意向四方翹出的深色亂髮整頓好，不會有人會曉得Ladybug是頂著一頭蓬亂黑髮，在路邊為了追趕一臺車而氣喘吁吁的人。  
  
相較之下，前方奔馳在狹窄小路的墨綠色轎跑車呈現壓倒性的勝利。

半夜套上制服出門追趕一輛車並不是這位女性警官的興趣，她從未見過誰能將轎車開得像超跑，滑順的甩尾揚起一陣風，輪胎磨擦柏油地面的聲響輕得她幾乎聽不見，多窄的小巷都不足減緩車子的一點速度，它前行時的車體搖擺甚至帶有律動，車主駕駛的方式著實打開了她的眼界。

淡黃色的路燈在耀黑的髮絲上染了一層微微的光暈，隨著車輛延著小路漸行漸遠，Marinette的體力在這場人車追逐中也消耗殆盡。  
她感覺四肢像鬆散的骨架，再一點小刺激就能令她摔跤。  
  
紅色衣裝的警官闔上眼，在腦海整理二十多分鐘以前發生的事情。

* * *

Marinette把汽車毫髮無損的停回自家。  
她的車並不華麗，純紅的車身勾勒著圓滑的弧線，小小的車子通常只容納她與Tikki。  
偶爾發現較為特殊的罪犯或受害者時，她會邀請他們暫時與Tikki相處一段時間。車子本身沒有明顯特徵，很普通的配色加上很大眾的車型，Marinette不常開車———她被稱作笨拙不是沒有原因的———因此被別人認出她是Ladybug的機率微乎其微，最少這兩年來沒有發生過。  
  


「我回來了Tikki！想我嗎？」她將手裡一疊疊資料擺放在桌上，走近在木棍上休息的鸚鵡。Tikki興高采烈的以鳥鳴回應，Marinette回以微笑。  
Tikki的行動範圍包含Marinette的整間公寓，外加半開的窗外所有她能到達的地方。雖說她不希望哪天Tikki突然消失，但Marinette討厭限制Tikki，於是沒有外出繩，也不願在那可愛的小爪子上安裝腳環。  
欣慰的是，就算每天都把窗戶開通二十四個小時，Tikki永遠更喜歡待在她的小公寓，好比讀懂了室友的擔心，聰明的小鳥除了有時會出去撿一些透紅的小石子外鮮少離開Marinette。

Marinette打了個哈欠，任由身體陷入鬆軟的沙發，吞噬她的背部。  
這兩天剛結束一起大案子，緊接又來一份，她這次睡眠的時間徹底打破上個月的記錄，加上綁架團體的幾個壯漢很難對付，躲開各種招式一點都不像眼看的簡單。  
打鬥後的肌肉傷害對她纖細的身體是種可怕的折磨。

沉重的眼皮迫使Marinette停下思考。今晚得接納的事務太多了，她需要一路睡到隔天中午，最好睡到Luka需要到她的公寓喚醒她的地步，吉他的聲音一直是用來叫醒人最好的工具，特別是它的主人用溫柔的笑容看向她的時候。  
在頭腦和身心都睏倦的情況下，Marinette認為擺在餐桌上的資料可以等等，她在心中承諾一早起床就會著手準備，而且會以最快的速度向Luka報告她已經做好準備，隨時都能面對新的挑戰。  
想到這裡，女警滿意的對自己微笑，她會處理好的。  
  


然而事情遠遠沒有如此簡單。

窗外突然響起的警報聲嚇得Marinette從椅子上跳起來。  
  
  
半夜的警報？  
當然了，**Miraculous。**

「真的嗎？」Marinette開始後悔自己剛剛的話，她沒有準備好在大晚上衝出去面對她最新的案件主角，也沒有準備好放棄今晚的睡眠。

但職責還是職責，她以音速撥通Luka的電話。  
平常這種時候Marinette會先譴責對方又在熬夜研究資料，並威脅他趕快放下工作休息。不過這次情況不同，她指責的矛頭從上司轉移到那些沒有時間概念的小偷。  
Luka承諾他會馬上派出人馬幫助她，女警官怨氣沖沖的掛斷通話。

至少現在她可以自豪地說瓢蟲的運氣並不像傳聞的那麼好。

回到現在。

Marinette不曉得Luka的部隊什麼時候會抵達，等她步行到珠寶行門口，那輛綠色的車早就消失蹤影。警察失落的緩步踏入敞開的大門，決定先四處看看。  
Miraculous的事情她了解不少，這個團隊下手總是乾淨俐落，除了要偷的一件物品以外，其他的一切他們碰都不碰。就算目標物旁邊擺放著更具價值的東西，行竊過後現場都只會有一個空缺。他們有時會故意引發警報，沒有誰知道其中的因素。  
失竊物品的規律看似隨機，卻又讓人感覺實情不是那麼表面。

空曠黑暗的大廳盪漾著Ladybug鞋底碰撞地板的敲擊聲，她的視線找到玻璃展示櫃裡的明顯空缺，玻璃看起來完好無損，沒有切割的痕跡。  
赤色和綠色的寶石中間空了一塊，而且是完全空的。

  
_這有點奇怪_，她想。  
算作平常的話，中間空的位置應該要放著一張黑色的卡才對，_沒有的話代表什麼？難不成還有其他半夜不睡覺的家伙在這裡惹事？_

「小姐，我想我沒有在這裡見過你。」一聲磁性的嗓音從頭頂傳來，Marinette沒來得及疑惑就往聲音的源頭看過去，正巧對上一雙碧綠色的眼。那是個披著黑披肩的男人，從屋頂上的破洞一下跳到她面前，金黃色的頭髮在月光下閃爍著，他的綠眼睛非常清澈，在室內昏暗的環境透出微微的光，它們吸引住Marinette，在荒唐的幾個想法閃過腦海時，有一刻她甚至認為展示櫃中的綠寶石會在這對眼睛旁相形見絀。

Marinette注意到隱藏在他頭上搖晃的皮革耳朵，還有覆蓋住半臉的面具。

「Chat Noir！你在這裡做什麼？」驚訝使Ladybug的音量放大了好幾倍，小小的珠寶行因此產生回音，Chat Noir的假耳朵似乎有些退縮。  
她打量著男人的裝備，忍不住去觀察Chat Noir的下巴輪廓，又或著他高她整整半顆頭的體型，這一切都是警方沒有得到的資訊。

看在上帝的份上！Marinette得到的資料只是一個模糊的影子，她不知道罪犯可以擁有這麼耀眼的頭髮，更不知道他的眼神能令她迷失方向，當他咧嘴笑的時候，Marinette盡量不讓自己臉紅得一蹋糊塗。

「我不知道我有這個榮幸讓你記住我，Ms.Ladybug。」Chat Noir把一隻手伸到胸前，優雅的鞠躬。對於一個正在面對警察的罪犯來說，他的舉止出乎預料的放鬆。

_Huh，所以他知道她是誰。_

「如你所見，我犯了個小小的錯誤，忘記留下我們可愛的紀念品。」Chat Noir從口袋掏出熟悉的名片，在手上晃了晃，光滑的質感略微反射著稀疏的光芒，驗證他回到犯罪現場的原因。

他把手上的卡片遞給她，這是很聰明的舉動，選擇直接遞給警察，而不是在她面前洩漏打開玻璃櫃的方式。  
一陣短暫的等待，Ladybug這才探出她的手，臉上的表情複雜的捲在一起，Chat Noir揚起眉毛，不明白對方為什麼不接受他友善的小禮物。  
他看著Ladybug的輪廓被照進來的月光打亮，黑暗中透出微弱的紅，領帶上黒金色的夾子偶爾閃光，小小的身體讓他看不出眼前的女人就是被罪犯們警戒著、強勢威風的Ladybug。  
不過他確實發現她在昏暗的光芒下微微獗起的嘴很可愛。  
  


「Milady，怎麼了？不喜歡這份_禮物（purrresent）_？」

黑貓看著Ladybug抽回手，兩人的黑色手套剎那間摩擦，他馬上意識到Ladybug的手小了很多，也相對瘦弱。  
現在他真的有點懷疑Ladybug的能力了。  
  


女警察失敗的掩起臉，發出哀嚎。  
他則得意的傻笑。除了Nino、Alya及Chloe以外，這是他第一次對別人說雙關語，而這位小姐的反應和他的好友們完全一樣。

「我必須得說，我真的很討厭你糟糕的貓咪雙關。」他立即頓悟。  
_所以這就是為什麼她不肯拿走卡片。  
  
_

Ladybug向前踏出一步，讓月光照亮她潔白的皮膚，Adrien這才真正看清她的模樣，嚴肅的臉色帶了點不悅，兩頭的小馬尾跟著她的行動上下搖晃，亮藍色的眼裡有種Arien無法形容的光芒，自信而堅韌。

傳聞說她做事非常小心，捕捉到她的照片中，通常除去一顆模糊的紅點外別無其他。Adrien與他的同伴一直不明白為什麼她能這麼完美的在各種媒體下存活，考量到她不是罪犯而是個警官，需要比他們更長的待在光天白日之下。尤其Alya還特地為她創建博客———Alya說對英雄人物的崇拜並不排除他們的敵人，何況Ladyblog跟她的職業息息相關———壯大了Ladybug的名聲。躲掉所有好奇的目光根本是不可能的，她卻做得很成功。

要是Adrien早點知道Ladybug的藍色眼眸有那麼深邃，他願意每次都刻意忘記留下名片，就為了回來多看一眼她。  
  


「_Meow-ch_，我的雙關語是_完美（purr-fect）_的。」

他摀住心臟的位置，佯裝痛苦。成功得到Ladybug都快翻到後腦勺的白眼。女警在小偷反應過來前一把從他手裡奪走名片，看也不看一眼就收進口袋，給予他她所能做到最平淡的表情。

「一句話兩個雙關？你是認真的嗎？」

_她真的很受不了雙關語。_Adrien停不下喉嚨裡發出的笑聲，他從來沒有想過她會是個有趣的人。很難相信打擊兩年犯罪的神秘警察就站在他面前，鄙視他的雙關。

「玩笑講夠多了，Chat Noir，我要你跟我回一趟警局。」瓢蟲的聲音透露著疲倦，她對他伸出一隻手，好像這樣他就會像溫馴的小貓一樣乖乖跟她走似的，或著她根本不相信他的身手好到能安全脫離她的監視。  
不過儘管他很矯健，也沒有自大到會和一個比自己輕盈且經驗更多的人比賽速度。只不過他不是一個人出來的，他還是有勝算。

「恕我無法奉陪，親愛的瓢蟲，這隻貓還有事情要做。」Chat Noir朝她無恥的微笑，隨後一躍跳出了屋簷上的洞，利用伸縮棒讓他移動的更加快速。Ladybug立刻拋出她的溜溜球，綑住外頭的煙囪跳了出去，一言不發的追上遠處黑色的模糊背影。Marinette選擇讓溜溜球代替奔跑，在高樓間穿梭，移動中盡可能拉進她與Chat Noir的距離。

「站住，你這隻雄貓！」Ladybug的聲音在夜晚中也一樣宏亮，但他沒有停頓，用四肢在屋頂上奔騰，看起來完全就是一隻行動敏捷的大黑貓，不顧尾巴劇烈拍擊屋瓦導致的噪音，Chat Noir拚命的前衝，不時往建築間的縫隙撇個幾眼，試圖找到Carapace的車，前幾分鐘的時間都一無所獲。

_Nino，你跑到哪裡去了？！_

黑貓在高樓下的巷子打量著，卻沒看見熟悉的那輛綠色的車。  
  


———Ladybug的腿忽然出現在他的視線。

在他能夠大叫前，Ladybug臉上的自豪闖入他的視野，黑貓來不及站穩，一下摔倒在屋頂上。  
藍色和綠色的眼睛對視，她的手緊攥著溜溜球的線。牢固的細線綑住他的軀幹和雙臂，小偷所能做的就是張開嘴盯著在他身上得意洋洋的女警察，她的體重壓在Adrien的腹部，在他的胃裡引起一群蝴蝶。

「Gotcha。」

他們在平坦的屋頂上重重地摔倒，而他此時平躺在她的身下。

Chat Noir馬上意識到雙方的處境，可惜他在藍鈴花眼瞳的注視下喪失了思考能力，只能愣愣的盯著Ladybug和她坐的地方，無法克制從頸子往上燒紅的痕跡，就算有面具和夜色的保護，Adrien還是相當肯定他的窘態被她看得一清二楚。

同時乳白色的光均勻的分布在Ladybug身上，背對月光造成的陰影凸顯出她的氣勢。她微笑的弧度配上那雙兇狠的眼神，他發現他的心跳聲充斥在耳畔，伴隨的是他們兩人的喘息聲。  
小偷分不清他心臟的加速到底來自腎上腺素，還是他方才對Ladybug產生的愛慕之情。

_我身上發生了什麼？_

Chat Noir連眨眼都沒眨。

不敢相信自己第一天見到敵人就愛上了她。  
  


看著月光打在Ladybug臉上的輪廓，她的微笑又加大一些。

絲毫不知道這對他的心造成多大的打擊。

「說不出話來了嗎，Chaton？」

Chat Noir吞嚥了一口，從恍惚的思緒中找回他標誌性的傻笑。  
  
_哦，他重重的摔下去了。_  
  
  


「我不知道你這麼享受這個姿勢，不覺得進展太快了嗎，Bugaboo？」

Marinette被冰凍在原地。  
她的臉頰很快染成一大片朱紅色，接著遭殃的是耳尖，最後她整個人都變成和服裝一樣鮮紅的色調。Chat Noir肯定有某種夜視功能，因為他的笑聲聽起來對於她的反應十分驕傲。

「我———不是———你———」她從他身上猛地跳了起來，像隻受驚的動物一樣放掉了溜溜球，設法在尷尬和混亂間找到立足點。

Chat Noir沒有浪費一點時間，立即站起身子，優雅且敏捷的跳入夜色。

「別擔心，我們會再見面的Milady，下次不要這麼急著跳到我身上！」

空蕩蕩的夜晚在小偷離開後才響起警笛聲，紅與藍交疊的光芒再如何刺眼也照不到Chat Noir的身影，她聽見底下的警察窸窸窣窣的抱怨著，沒有人發現他們的頭上站著巴黎的英雄。

Marinette愣在原地，一直經過好久才終於打開溜溜球，緩慢滑入高樓中的隱蔽處。

很好，她已經開始討厭自己的新案子了。


	3. A Sapphire

Rena Rouge放下手頭資料，向後座異常安靜的黑貓望去。Chat Noir自從跳進車裡之後就沒再出聲過，相比行動前聒噪的模樣形成極大的反差。她和正在開車的Carapace悄悄對看一眼。

「他在路上發生什麼？遇到Gabriel？」

「我想不是，沒有人會在遇到家庭問題的時候擺出那副表情。」Carapace聳肩，將注意力轉回眼前靜謐的街。  
Rena Rouge又回頭看一眼Chat Noir。頭髮擋住了他綠色的眼睛，作為目標的藍寶石被他握在手裡把玩，她看見他甜蜜的嘆氣，對著石頭微笑。  
  


她或許沒有男朋友，但她非常確定那個表情代表什麼意思。

「那個女孩是誰？」

她狡猾的笑容越來越上揚。Chat Noir彷彿一隻炸毛的貓從後座彈起來，睜著渾圓的眼睛，一臉驚愕的表情似乎在詢問她為什麼看得出來。儘管車內一片昏暗，他臉頰上燃起的紅暈也沒有被忽略。  
  


現在，Alya確實很好奇，到底是誰在他去行竊的這一小段時間中奪得他的心。

Rena期待的目光正在加深Adrien的緊張，他清了清喉嚨，略為尷尬的別開對視的目光。

「咳，我遇到Ladybug了。」他回答得很輕，非常清楚這一簡單的回應會引起多大的騷動。

果不其然，在Alya的下巴張到快抵上地面的時候，車子緊急煞車，Adrien再次呼了口氣。

他的好友們大都是從初中就認識的熟人，所有人都知道被保護過度的他沒有談過戀愛，尤其是Chloe。他們從小認識到現在，彼此都很清楚他的感情生活有多可憐。  
Chloe在初中說喜歡他的時候，Adrien甚至不知道該如何拒絕。

隨著年齡增長，雖然他的模特生涯充滿美艷的女模特，但他從來不為其中一個動心，對於她們的勾引一律視而不見。

浪漫主義的男孩幻想過各種情況，或許會是為他整裝的化妝師，或許是咖啡店的員工，或許是路上不小心撞到他的陌生人......

他從未想過第一個讓她動心的會是警察。而他不是以Adrien Agreste的身分找到她，反而是一身黑的小偷Chat Noir。  
想到Ladybug鮮少出現，找到他的女士會比推翻他的父親還來得困難。

不過見到Ladybug就代表她現在負責他們的案子，對吧？

Adrien不曉得該不該高興。

「什麼叫你遇到了Ladybug！？你有拍照嗎？她穿什麼？她的眼睛是什麼顏色？等等......你對她一見鍾情了！」Alya激動的尖叫很快刺痛他的耳朵，幾個小時前Ladybug才對他大喊大叫過，Chat Noir真心為他的皮革耳朵感到婉惜。

「嘿，Alya，冷靜一點，我沒有拍照，你忘了我只是回去放卡片的嗎？」他一講完就看到Nino轉身，從駕駛座盯著他。

他假裝沒有注意到兄弟嚴肅的凝視，「她穿著紅色的警服，我想那是她自己做的？身上只帶幾件簡單的裝備，至於她眼睛的顏色......」Adrien稍稍舉起了手上閃著藍光的寶石，不由自主的咧嘴笑了。

「絕對比這顆寶石還藍。」

* * *

Marinette忽然打了個噴嚏。

她從昨晚開始就再也打不起精神，就算身旁圍繞著勤奮的同事，她昏昏欲睡的眼皮也不肯聽話，拼命的向下墜落。Luka理解她的痛苦，整個上午都沒有安排工作給她，僅給了幾張文件混過其他警員的注意。來來去去經過她座位的警察正大光明的談著昨晚Ladybug的資訊，沒有誰想過本人就在一邊聽著的機率。

Luka總是在處理秘密任務上非常謹慎，基本上只會告知大眾他們有新的工作，而在警局裡的人可以得到稍微多一些資訊，比如即將要面臨的對手是誰，需要隨時準備好被秘密警察們叫去支援等等。

作為Ladybug，她的通訊裝置放在溜溜球上，警局有專線提供他們使用。特殊訓練迫使他們個個都能在高樓大廈間無縫穿梭，而他們的工具都是機密製造而成，沒有人曉得由誰著手發明，Marinette第一次拿到溜溜球的時候只是感嘆科技的進步。

她看過一次Luka的手環，蛇頭的拉環打開可以發射毒針，在Marinette第一次出任務，險些被殺人犯擊中的時候使用的。據Luka所說，裏頭裝載的毒液只帶有少少幾毫克，卻由於毒性十分可怕，他並不常帶著它們，並稱呼它們為Second Chance。

兩人一起行動的時候，她放在溜溜球裡的麻醉針通常會和Viperion的毒針交互使用，偶爾因為任務不同，她會把幾根麻醉換成帶有惡臭的渾黃色液體———像真正的瓢蟲一樣———Viperion則會更換毒針裡的毒液，依戰鬥的性質調整毒性及作用。

Marinette認為對付Miraculous不會用到這些東西。單以她的觀察來說，Chat Noir身上應當只有開鎖用具和指揮棒之類、攻擊性不強的用具，資料也沒有他們攻擊人的紀錄。  
她曉得不該對敵人掉以輕心，首先從著裝很難判斷是否藏有刀槍，再來無法保證他們完全沒有攻擊性，但她內心的深處說了相反的話，沒有辦法相信兩年來如此溫和的Miraculous會攻擊人。  
  


_Miraculous究竟在盤算什麼？_

Marinette隨手抓起鑰匙跟錢包，從工作檯上撕下一張便條紙，在口袋找到原子筆。  
  
她需要咖啡因。  
  


「有人需要咖啡嗎？」

記下同事想要的飲品後，Marinette邊緩步向前邊打著哈欠。

等到一大疊報紙打中她的臉，眼前的一切被一張張紙給遮蔽，Marinette才一下清醒過來，發現自己不經意撞倒了人。

「我真的真的很抱歉，我太不小心了，請讓我賠償你———」然後她切斷了自己的話，在某張報紙的大標題下看見一欄熟悉的博客。

_ **Ladyblog。** _

它記錄了Ladybug的行動，幾乎每次都能得到最新的資訊，並且準確寫出每次她出現的時間和地點，連Marinette自己都不知道博客的主人是怎麼做到的。

「沒關係，我也有點分心。」棕髮映入Marinette的視線，是個比她高了一些的女人，帶著厚框的黑色眼鏡，爽朗的笑容讓Marinette鬆了口氣。

棕髮女人笑了笑，接過警察手上的一疊報紙，「Alya Cesaire，我是個記者，管理著Ladyblog，很高興見到你！」她伸出手，嘴邊的微笑沒有消失。

Marinette停頓了下，直覺告訴她這個記者不容小看，往後她必須更加注意與媒體的互動，最好能避開現在見著的面孔。

「Marinette，Marinette Dupain-Cheng。這間警局裡的警員，我也很高興見到你。」Marinette回以微笑，友好的晃了一下兩人相握的手。

「Marinette是吧？我相信我剛才聽到了補償，介意去咖啡店小聊一會嗎？」

黑髮的女人想了想，她本來就打算去買咖啡，稍微多待一些時間應該沒問題。

另外，藉機了解一下這個人也會對她將來躲掉記者有更大的幫助。  
  
於是她答應了。

Alya對此很滿意。  
雖說遇見Marinette是個小意外，卻達成了她要的目的。

自從昨晚Chat Noir聲稱他遇見Ladybug，她就不停思考。  
有礙於這個秘密警察的資訊實在少得不夠用，她對於怎麼防範毫無頭緒。  
所以她最終的計畫是和一個警官混熟，偷偷套出更深一層的資訊。  
Ladybug太矯捷了，一不注意他們的身分就會曝光，而前面一整年的成果都會功虧一簣，她絕不希望那些事情發生。

記者很看好Marinette，她能認出笨拙外表下那顆聰明伶俐的腦袋。

* * *

「......不會吧女孩！不要告訴我你不是Adrien Agreste的粉絲！你不會認識他爸卻沒聽過他。」Alya戲劇性的吸了一口氣，手舞足蹈的滔滔不絕。  
當Marinette告訴Alya她喜歡設計，且Gabriel是她最崇拜的設計師時，Alya險些摔下椅子。

並不是Alya不知道Gabriel的名氣和技能，但看見一個年輕女子崇拜著他卻對他的冷淡無情毫無概念，不禁讓人洩氣。

跟Alya聊天令Marinette精神好了許多，她沒料到這位記者的幽默感有多好，笑話惹得她臉頰發酸，她們在短時間內就聊了起來。Alya分享電視台發生的趣事，Marinette就告訴Alya她在警局做過什麼蠢事，比如和Luka第一次見面時她拿著拿鐵跌倒在他身上，最後結巴的連自己的名字都講不出來，正當她擔心自己第一天上工就會被炒魷魚的時候，Luka反而笑了。

「呃、我真的不是對Adrien Agreste很著迷......？」Marinette尷尬的紅了臉，她把心力放在Gabriel的設計上，不是她偶像的兒子。她是買了很多時尚雜誌沒錯，但重點永遠都是衣服設計，不是上頭的帥氣模特。

「別擔心Marinette，我會讓他找時間見你一面，到時候你會感激我的！」Alya掏了張紙條，緊緊塞到Marinette手裡。

她正要問Alya上面是什麼，Alya就掩住了她的嘴。

「他的電話號碼，你會需要的。」

Marinette並不認同，但仍然乖巧的把紙條收起來。

「撇開這個，你有看過我的Ladyblog嗎？Ladybug是我最大的偶像。」Alya把手機螢幕平放在Marinette面前的桌子，那是個由紅底黑點構成的網站，發布各式各樣關於神秘警察的資料，每一次她的露面都被詳細的紀錄在這裡。

Marinette當然私底下檢查過這個網站，她常常會忍不住擔憂，假使哪天她犯了一個小錯，說不定這個網站的主人就會把她的真面目公諸於世。

「我其實也是個Ladybug的粉絲。」Marinette乾乾的傻笑著，「我關注你的博客一段時間了，裡面的資訊在其他報章雜誌都完全看不到，我很好奇你怎麼做到的。」

「Marinette，記者是有自己的秘密的。」她看著Alya故作神秘的眨眼，用食指抵在嘴唇前面。

_那不是一個有用的答案_，她暗自嘆息。

「Marinette小姐！你的咖啡好了！」

咖啡師的叫喊阻止Marinette進一步開口，她對Alya微笑，準備道別。

Alya借走Marinette的手機，很快在上面輸入自己的聯絡資料後就揮揮手走出咖啡廳。

「我們應該多出來聊聊！我會讓你見到陽光男孩的！」

她笑了，陽光男孩是Alya給Adrien取的暱稱，從Alya的敘述看，他們一定是相當好的朋友，她還提到了Nino，一個很隨性的DJ，以及一個Marinette已經認識的名字，Chloe Bourgeois。

Marinette沒耗多久就回到警局，剛好碰見正要走回辦公室的Luka，便伸手攔住他。

「Luka！我幫你點了黑咖啡。」Luka轉過身，給Marinette一個溫柔的微笑，一對上他藍色的眼，Marinette就感到臉龐慢慢發熱。

「謝謝，Ma-ma-marinette。」Luka清脆的笑聲傳到Marinette耳邊。

「嘿！那都是兩年前的事情了。」女警察不滿的翹起下唇，皺著眉頭表示抗議。

她跟著Luka走進他的辦公室，靜悄悄的關上門。少了外頭文件發出的紙張摩擦聲和談話的雜音，此刻的小空間只有兩個人安靜和平穩的呼吸聲。

「關於Miraculous，已經確定他們偷走了藍寶石只是珠寶店普通的一顆，沒有什麼特徵，不像亞當之星或星光藍寶石那麼珍貴。」Luka放下咖啡和手中的文件，靜靜聽著Marinette說話。椅子滑過地面發出的聲響在此刻特別響亮，增加了沉重的氛圍。

「我們找過當初在珠寶行工作的鑑定師，雖然那顆是自然藍寶石，價值也遠遠不及店內其他的寶石......沒有人知道為什麼它會成為特別的那個。」Marinette的聲音越來越小，爾後嘆了口氣。

「唯一特別的地方是，有小報說Gabriel Agreste曾經進入那家店並揚言要買下它，據小報的敘述，Gabriel目前沒有任何公開作品的設計會用到藍寶石。」


	4. Hi there, pretty boy

Marinette最終走出Luka辦公室時拿著一疊全新的資料。Miraculous下一次可能偷竊的各大珠寶商被一一列在紙上，琳瑯滿目的地址光看著都頭疼。這個團體難以捉摸，不只偷竊的物品沒有規律，每次的位置也都截然不同，這當然使得後續調查更為困難，不用說她和Luka還必須試圖推測他們下次的行動地點。

......雖然這麼講，但案情上仍然有些突破。在幾個小時的討論之中，他們推斷這個團體與時尚界的名人Gabriel Agreste脫不了關係。當他們把矛頭指向Gabriel，他所說過、做過的事全都和Miraculous的行蹤形成了隱隱約約的聯繫。  
好比昨天那起藍寶石的竊盜案，時機恰好發生在Gabriel說要買下它的一個月後，在此之前他們從未偷過一顆如此平淡、沒有什麼價值的寶石———不是說藍寶石不值錢，而是它的級別不高，顏色也淡，帶有瑕疵和雜質，遠遠無法與品質好的寶石相比———考量到他們曾經偷過的高級骨董表、祖母綠手環，還有一條以高品質橘色石榴石打造的項鍊，每一樣的單價都遠遠超越這顆藍寶石。

偏偏Miraculous選擇了它，這還能代表什麼呢？  
作為對名人有些研究的時尚設計師，女警官能篤定Gabriel提過的珠寶絕對不在少數，要是現在專注在這裡研究，他們說不定能挖到關於這個神秘竊盜團體的蛛絲馬跡。  
  


儘管馬上展開調查這點很誘人，Ladybug還有其他事情必須先處理。

* * *

「啊、當然，巴黎偉大的拯救者現在正在執行偉大的任務。」警官不耐煩的碎嘴聲盪漾在狹小的商店外頭，夜晚的店面幾乎什麼都看不著。夜視力不好的Ladybug拿著手電筒，依賴微弱的光芒去辨認店鋪附近的道路。這種時候她總是特別能感覺到罪犯們的辛酸，畢竟沒有警方資訊的他們必須依賴自己的能力蒐集店家的警備資料，還得大費周章的整理路線和計畫，像Miraculous這類堅持不攻擊人的團體來說更是困難，因為他們沒有戰力，也沒有失敗的機會。

  
「好了，這樣就大概看完最後一間了。」Ladybug喃喃自語，她輕拍雙手，讓手套上沾黏的灰塵一併掉落。對於自己在一個晚上就探查完整整五間商店的自己感到自豪，他可以明天會見Luka的時候再將資料交付給他，就現在來說，她想趁著微微的夜風逛一下街。

反正她不會在大半夜的街道上撞到什麼人的，對吧？

她跳下小店的屋頂，正當她重新站好身子，才發現自己的手電筒似乎照著金黃色的什麼東西，在比頭頂高一點的地方閃著金光，看起來幾乎像是......

「Ladybug！？」

「啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」

一個腳步失衡，Ladybug將手裡的手電筒扔了出去，順便將眼前的人一起撞倒在地。她的臉頰緊貼著胸，這個距離可以聽見對方快速的心跳聲，照上面的肌肉來看，感覺有定期在訓練———等等，她在想什麼！

「你還好嗎？」男人溫和的聲音喚回她的思緒，他的聲音顫抖著，正如他的心跳一樣，明顯對此時的狀況感到緊張。「我——我沒事，你還好嗎？」Ladybug趕緊撐起身子，掌控不住因羞恥而生的腮紅，她伸出手，對方在她的幫助下才終於都站定。

附近昏暗的氣圍導致Marinette看不太清楚對方的臉龐。  
  
啊......她從來沒有在Ladybug的狀態下這麼笨拙。

「這是你的手電筒對吧？」  
「哦天啊，太謝謝你了！你不知道這個對我來說有多重要！」  
她立馬接過，重新打開手電筒，明亮的光再度圍繞在兩人之間，光芒照到的位置露出藍色的牛仔褲，接著是白外套和黑色的短袖，當她的視線追隨到他的臉龐，她的呼吸也隨之停止了。

不是其他人，正是Adrien Agreste。

她的眼睛慢慢張大，直到Adrien略帶羞澀的望著她，手裡拿起一張小小的紙條。  
「呃，你還弄掉了我的電話號碼......？」  
她的臉變得比她的面具還要紅，太尷尬了，她需要找個方式減緩這種尷尬感———

「嗨，漂亮男孩。」

......那不是她想講的話。  
當Adrien精緻的五官顯現出驚愕時，Ladybug注意到了他臉頰上燒起的紅暈。

她剛剛都講了些什麼！  
  
這是一場災難，她必須離開，**現在。**

「抱歉我真的該走了我們下次再見吧Adrien哈哈哈。」她抽走他捏著的小紙條，然後用此生所有的力氣拚了命的向前衝，在此之前Marinette都不知道自己能以這種速度奔跑。

她想殺了自己，Adrien永遠不會為此原諒她的。  
Ladybug撞倒了他、跟他調情，還莫名帶著他的私人電話出現！  
  


只能怪她換裝時沒有注意到自己把那張紙條一起帶著，她不敢相信自己的運氣居然糟糕成這樣。

* * *

「啊，發生這種事情太像你了，Marinette。」

  
「這不好笑！他可是Adrien Agreste！我這輩子不會更尷尬了。」Mrinette整個臉正貼在桌上，過度猜測Adrien可能的感想，或許他會討厭她，或著把她的蠢事發到網路上？  
她對模特真的太不瞭解了，猜測不出他會有怎麼樣的行為。

雖然他看起來很可愛。_  
_  
但有一種揮之不去的感覺纏繞在Marinette心裡。

「......Marinette？你還在聽嗎？」

「哦！對！我還在這裡，只是有點失神了，對不起，你剛剛有說什麼嗎，Luka？」  
她聽著電話那頭安靜了一會，直到Luka的聲音再度響起。

「沒什麼，早點休息吧，明天把資料帶來警局。」

* * *

Luka的嘆息自然沒有被Marinette聽見。

「我剛才說的是，『明天有空嗎，要不要一起去吃飯』？」他對著空蕩的辦公室覆誦了一遍。

他知道Marinette很容易沉浸在自己的想法裡頭抽不出身，而且照她的個性，不可能聽見了邀約卻不給予答覆。  
  


兩年過去了，他仍不知道Marinette有沒有一樣的感情。

Luka順著額頭撥起他黑藍相間的頭髮，眉頭輕輕的皺在一起。  
  


「現在我可能要開始擔心那個模特了嗎？」


End file.
